Speakers, as important acoustic components in electronic equipment, are transducing apparatus for converting electrical signals into sound signals. A speaker unit comprises a mounting housing, as well as a magnetic circuit assembly, a vibration assembly and other parts which are disposed in the mounting housing.
Currently, pads of speaker units on the market are located in a Z-axis direction of products. Referring to FIG. 8, a speaker unit comprises a housing a and pads b disposed on the upper end surface of the housing a. Generally, there are two pads b. The two pads b are distributed in the length direction or the width direction of the unit. In this way, an FPCB (Flexible Printed Circuit Board) c connected with the speaker unit will need a larger mounting space due to the positions of the pads on the unit. Thus, a required space for a module is increased. So, the module with a smaller size cannot provide enough space for mounting the FPCB. Nowadays, the sizes of the products are increasingly reduced, so do the sizes of the modules. Therefore, it is urgent to replace a connection way of the pads.